The present disclosure relates generally to check valves and more particularly to a check valve utilized in a printing device.
Check valves are widely used in industries for controlling the flow of fluids. They are frequently used together with a variety of mechanical pumps to prevent back flow of fluids from the pump to the fluid original supply. Use of check valves in this manner ensures that sudden changes in pressure at a delivery end of the pump does not result in contamination of the fluid supply. Check valves of the variety which utilizes a valve disk are simple in design and widely used in printing devices. However, due to their simple design, they are often prone to failure when subjected to excessive pressures.